It's Not Only A Song
by panchokazu
Summary: Ally Dawson can be known as a regular girl living in a regular neighborhood. What if I tell that in her neighborhood, every friday night there's a bonfire, everyone knows everyone and they are all allowed to do whatever crazy things they want. Two new people move in there, and they have no idea of what they're expecting.
1. The New Girl

Ally's P.O.V.

Have you ever notice that in your school there is always this person, a guy in this case, that is always quiet but, when you get to meet him, he's an awesome guy? Yeah, I, Ally Dawson, have noticed that. And that's how I got my best friend Dez. The only difference, or weird, thing about Dez is that, yes, he is awesome but, he's like literally crazy. And when I say crazy, I say _crazy_. But, I'll admit, if he was normal, he wouldn't be Dez.

Okay, so basically my life is not completely normal. In a short, but not so short summary, I'll tell you about me. I live in a neighborhood where everyone knows everyone. My mom passed away when I was 12, now I am 17, living with my father and his new wife. My dad owns a music store and his girlfriend, Lea, owns a bakery. I have a passion for music, obviously that has to do with my father owning a music store. I'm not invisible in my school, but I'm not popular either. I don't have many friends, the only ones are both boys; Dez, who I already told you about, and Dallas, who is my sweet neighbor. I have a small teenage crush on Dallas, and I write, sing, and preform original songs that I keep on my diary/journal/songbook, that nobody, I mean _nobody_ can ever touch or read.

And that, my friends, is the life of Ally Dawson. Not so interesting, right? I know... So, right now I'm walking home, with Dez by my side. While I normally walk, appreciating the nature surrounding me, Dez is singing about every thing that happens. I laugh because he sings about how I walk, and now about how I'm laughing. I look down at the ground, closing my eyes and giggling at how dorky Dez can be.

"...And there's a new person living here, two houses before Ally's home!" He belts out the word 'home' and then stops walking and singing. I'm too busy giggling with my head down that I don't notice this, until I realize that there isn't a goofy song playing and that there is no goofy redhead boy singing. I stop giggling and look up to see where he went. I turn around to see him watching the abandoned house with cars parked. I frowned and walk to stand next to him. I watch the house, just like Dez.

"Somebody moved in." He says casually. I turned to him raising and eyebrow.

"You don't say." I say, faking a surprise tone; in other words, sarcasm, something that Dez still doesn't recognize.

"I'm totally saying it. I mean, look at the cars. It must be a rich family." I turned my head to see the two BMW's parked inside. There's a white one and a black one, neat and shiny. Yes, they must be rich.

"Should we knock? I mean, everyone here knows each other, so..." I leave the sentence hanging, hoping the Dez would understand, but nobody can be that lucky.

"So, what? We knock and then leave running and expect them to not see us?" He look at me enthusiastically. I smile and pat his shoulder.

"No." I say seriously. Then I continue, ignoring the pout that the ginger in front of me is creating. "We'll knock and introduce ourselves, like normal people do." I try to say the last part calmly, but Dez only frowns and crooks his head to a side looking at me as if I was an abnormal girl, but I just shrug it off and start walking towards the strangers' new house.

First, I hesitate, and just before I knock, I turn around and ask Dez to please stand beside me. I don't want to look like a lonely person and getting to meet a family all alone is pretty creepy. I make sure Dez doesn't go away and then I knock. Three knocks, that should be enough. After a while, a petite girl opened the door. Her size is small, but her facial expression tells me that she is sort of my and Dez's age. "Hi!" I say cheerfully. "My name is Ally and this is my friend Dez" I motion to Dez, who waves his hand towards the girl.

The girl looks at us and smiles a little. "My name is Trish. My family just moved here." She seems like a nice girl, and acts like one. Great!

"Yes, we noticed. That's awesome!" I say in response. "I live two houses away from here."

"Do you want to come in?" She asks hopefully. I checked my clock, 2:45, I have to get home.

"I'm really flattered, but I have to go, like right now." I noticed my voice sounded really upset. Wow.

I look at her, she looked a bit sad too. But apparently she noticed fast enough because she recovered herself quickly and smiled at both of us. "That's okay. You can come anytime you want."

I nod my head and then remembered. "No need to get upset! I mean, at least _we_ don't have to, don't know about you. But tonight, everyone in the neighborhood is having a bonfire in the small park. You have to come."

She looked excited. "Sure! When?"

"6:45, when the sun starts setting." I tell and then realize I really have to go. I check my clock again, 2:51. Shit. "Okay, I'll see you there and introduce you, and your family to everyone here. I would do that now, but I seriously have to go now." I say desperately.

We say goodbye and Dez and I start walking home as fast as we could. Then I realize something; Dez never talked. I couldn't ask him about that now because I was running late, but I did a mental note to ask him about it later. Dez walked with me to my house and then walked to his own. Did I mention the Dez lives across the street? Well, he does. I walk inside the house really fast to avoid any consequences with my dad.

Just so you know, I don't have to be early because of curfew, I was supposed to help Lea with cooking today, apparently that was taken care of, because I already smelled deliciousness.

Just when I come in, I started talking, or practically begging, my dad to excuse me for being late. "Oh dad, I'm so deeply sorry about coming at this time to the house and not helping Lea with the food. Is that we have new neighbors two houses away and I just thought that I had to introduce myself because I don't want to seem rude, but time passed and she was a really nice girl and Dez was singing and now I-" I stopped rambling when I notice other people in my leaving room.


	2. Blonde

**Ok, so here's chapter 2. I hope you guy enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! **

_Ally_

**Austin**

_**Both**  
_

* * *

First, I thought that I walked into the wrong house, but I have never seen this people before in my life. They were all blonde. They are staring at me and I feel myself blush. "Uh, hi?" I say insecurely. Yes, I may have never seen them before, but I don't have to be rude, right?

Every one of them salute me with a smile or a little wave. I excuse myself and actually run to the kitchen, where I find my father and Lea preparing a food. "Hey, dad. Hi, Lea." I say giving each one a hug. "Who are those people?" I question, while helping them prepare everything.

"They just moved next door. They are the Moons." Dad answers smiling at me.

"Another family moved? Two in one day? That's amazing." I say amazed. Wow, first Trish and now the Moons. The neighborhood is growing, yes!

Lea walks towards me and carefully takes whatever I have in my hands. Amazingly, I had a knife and an apple, which were now located to a side, on top of a counter. She drags me outside to where the new blonde people were.

"Guys, this is my husband's daughter, Ally" She introduce me to the strangers. "I am going to go back and help Lester with the preparatives." Before turning back to the kitchen, she turns to me and whispers, "Be nice and introduce yourself, I trust you darling." She kisses my cheek and walks back inside to where we were before.

I stand there awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot, not knowing what to do. I smile and reintroduce myself. "Hi, I'm Ally. I was told that you were the new next door family."

A woman, that must be the mother, smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, we are. I'm Mimi Moon and this is my husband Mike Moon."

Mike Moon, the not-so-old-but-not-so-young man smiles and nods at me. Mimi looks at the younger boy, and motioned him to speak up, I guess, because now, the blonde guy introduces himself.

"I'm Austin, I have something deep for music and I can play almost any instrument." He says smirking.

My eyes widened and I felt my smile grow. "I have a passion for music, too! Although, I can only play piano and guitar. I sing too." My smile never left my face, as I spoke.

"We told him that when he first introduced himself." I hear my father walk inside the room with snacks for all of us. I turn around and smile at him, giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Yeah, and that you write your own songs. I'm not mistaken, am I?" He asks surprisingly. I nod my head a little and lower my face to hide my pink blush. "Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I bet your songs are great!" Now, he's being encouraging. Weird, I meet you for one day, you don't even know how is my attitude, and you already bet that my songs are great? You may as well become my new best friend.

"I don't know if they are _that_ good. I just think about a lyric and I write it down, then expect that whatever I write, makes sense with the lyric and the words I use are right and rhyme." Suddenly I had a lyric, a good one. I excused myself and walked away to look for my book.

_Dear Prudence,_

_Won't you come out to play?_

_Dear Prudence, _

_Greet the brand new day._

I don't know if that even made sense, or if it really was a good one. But they just popped into my mind, so I wrote them.

"Those are some good words you got there." I jumped at the manly voice located behind me. I turned to see Austin with an innocent smile and a very well done puppy face. I closed my book as fast as I could and wished that he hadn't read anything that was before my newly written lyrics.

"Austin! That's rude! Why would you look into someone else's property without their permission?" I asked and tried to pout playfully, but it seemed to catch the blonde's attention.

"I'm sorry! Is that my parents and your parents are talking about some boring stuff, that I seriously _do not_ care about, and I was getting bored so I stood up and walked to where you were and then I saw that you were writing something and I was just curious." Austin explained. I looked shocked, he was actually being sorry. But I'm not the kind of person the jokes around with people to make them feel sorry, so I decided to forgive him. "Was that a new song?"

"Pretty curious, aren't you?" I asked playfully, this time he laughed and nodded. "Yes, it is" I confirm, hugging my notebook close to my chest. "But, this one won't be finish any time soon." I shrug my shoulder and look to the ground.

"I want to hear one of your songs." My head snaps up to look at him, wide eyed. "If that's okay with you, of course." He tries to be nice, at least he's not failing.

I have sang in front of many people before. Inclusive, I sing in every bonfire my neighborhood creates. Tonight, there was a bonfire, like I said, and this were the kind of events that make me write my songs and perform them with ease. "Why not? Come on." I walked back into the living room, Austin following behind me, and announced that I would be going to my room to show some songs to Blondie. My father, being as nice as ever, let us, and so we are now ascending the stairs to a new place called the 'Ally Dawson Shack'; my bedroom.

I walked towards the guitars, but just when I was about to grab one, Austin took the acoustic one, my favorite guitar. Austin seems like a friendly, trustable person, so I didn't mind. I open my book to reveal my shortest, but one of the most beautiful songs I have ever written, "On The Bright Side".

I showed Blondie how the song went in guitar, he caught up pretty easily so I started singing, and apparently, he caught up with me singing too, because now our voices were harmonizing together, perfectly.

_I met a man of two feet tall_

_This man was quite ambitious _

_In a world that is so vicious to us all _

_I said, "Hi," as he replied _

_He said, "Listen to these words _

_That I have lived by my whole life_

**_"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be _**

**_And you're only as small as the world will make you seem _**

**_When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall_**

**_Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall"_**

_I met a man of 12 feet tall _

_He towered like a giant _

_In a world that was defiant of his height _

_I said, "Hi," as he replied_

_He said, "Listen to these words _

_That I have dreaded my whole life_

**_"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be _**

**_And you're only as small as the world will make you seem _**

**_When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall_**

**_Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall._**_"_

**_I am a man of six feet tall _**

**_Just looking for some answers _**

**_In a world that answers none of them at all _**

**_I'll say, "Hi," but not reply _**

**_To the letters that you write _**

**_Because I found some peace of mind_**

**_Cause I'm only as tall as my heart will let me be_**

**_And I'm only as small as the world will make me seem _**

**_When the going gets rough and I feel like I may fall_**

**_I'll look on the brightside - I'm roughly six feet tall._**

He strummed the guitar and looked at me. He smiled, real big. I, obviously, smiled back. "That song was awesome!" He practically yelled at me and started jumping up and down. He and Dez are going to be very good friends...

"Thanks" I blush and look to the ground.


	3. Bonfire

**Ok, so thanks to the people that have read this! A confession: I started using today. Pretty stupid right. I've wanted to create an acco****unt but I had no idea if my ideas were good enough so I just kept them all to myself. So if you like the story please let me know. Thanks!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Since that moment, the Moons stayed at my house and we chatted a lot, until it was 6:00. They all left to get ready for the bonfire and I reminded Austin to bring his own guitar, because we are going to sing and play a lot of songs there. Something that I didn't mention before was that the adults had a bonfire of their own and the teenagers had another in the other side of the park. It's supposed to be there, but we always do it in a secret place the looked like a forrest for more privacy. Yes, when I say privacy, I mean that we may talk about naughty stuff that we don't want our parents to find out we know.

When it was 6:30, I announced to the two others inside that I was going to leave first. I walked out and looked for Austin first.

I knocked on his door three times, like I always do. I never liked to knock more, unless it was an emergency, or just to make sure if there was anyone home. In this case, three knocks were enough because a few moments later, Austin opened the door, already changed. His smiled at my presence and walked out, after shouting that he was ready.

"Hey." I say trying to make a conversation. "You look pretty nice for a simple bonfire." I giggle, eyeing his outfit.

He smiled and chuckled. "You don't look bad yourself." I thank him and we walked towards Dez's house. First, he had no idea where we were going, until I explained him about Dez.

We arrived the redhead's house and I knocked. Dez's door flew open and he jumped outside, smiling like crazy. He crazy smile turned into a small, normal one when he saw Austin. "Hi, I'm Dez." He says holding out a hand for Austin to shake.

"I'm Austin. I moved here today, right next to Ally's house." He answers, shaking the offered hand. Dez nodded and started to walk ahead of us.

When he wasn't noticing, I whispered to Austin's ear how crazy Dez was. Apparently, Dez noticed and turned around to glare at me. I just smile innocently and kept walking, this time, leading the way. We went to Trish's and picked her up. And finally we went to where the secret bonfire was.

Dallas was there, cute as ever. He had already lighten up the fire and now we were all sitting in a circle around the fire.

"Okay, let's start with this. I'm Dallas by the way." He said referring to the new people here. "So, we start with Spin-the-Bottle or Truth-or-Dare?"

"I think we should go with Truth-or-Dare, that way we can get to know the newbies better" I say, receiving a nod from everyone. "Okay, I say Trish goes first because she's the girl from the two new people"

Trish nods and puts on a thinking face. "Dallas, truth or dare?"

Dallas smirks and stretches his arms. "I am unstoppable, so dare, honey." He winks at Trish and she only laughs. I know what you may be thinking, that I am jealous, right? But I'm actually not. I know Dallas is like that, flirts with every girl _and_ boy. No, he is not bisexual, he just does that in a funy way.

Trish looks around her to see if she could find some idea, until it hits her. "I dare you to take your clothes off, boxers only, and run around the neighborhood screaming like a maniac." She smirks in satisfaction and crosses her hands in front of her chest. I lean and give her a high-five. This is going to be epic.

Dallas, on the other hand, shrugs and starts to take his clothe off, leaving only his blue and green boxers. And there he went away. We laughed at his goofiness from where we were sitting, until he came back. After he finished, he asked me truth or dare.

I, being the chicken, asked for truth. "Tell us the most embarrassing thing you've written on your precious book."

I glared at him and answered calmly. "One day, I was in 7th grade and we were in a play, Annie. I was chosen to be Annie. That moment for me was amazing, it was the first time I played a lead role. Of course, there was this other girl who wanted to play Annie, too, but didn't get the part. After my first act, she took my clothe and literally burned it. And for my second act, I had to use a bigger version of the clothe, so I looked fat as hell." I laughed while telling the story, it was one of those stories that when it happens, it's the most embarrassing thing ever but in a future, it's pretty funny. "So, I went on stage with my long, orphan dress. Walking to my place, I kind of stepped on the dress and fell, face first." I finished with a small smile.

I expected everyone to immediately continue with the game, not for Dallas to start applauding me. "That was really brave of you Ally! Hey guys! Wasn't she brave?" He asks the rest of the crowd. They all nod while I chuckle, looking down.

"Okay, let's get on with the game!" I clap my hands together and start to look around, thinking who am I going to choose. Suddenly, I felt like choosing Austin 'cause he's new. Duh. "Austin."

His head turns to look at me expectantly. "Dare." He says. What a brave guy.

I rest my chin in my head and start to think. I wasn't really good with dares. I always come up with the most common ones like 'lick the floor' or 'strip dance'. Today, I decided to choose a simple. I wasn't in the mood for "big" dares.

"I dare you to carve a penis on that tree." I pointed to the tree behind him.

He nodded his head for a while but then frowned. "Where do I get a knife of something to carve it?"

All of our heads turn towards Dallas, who was one step ahead of us, looking for something in his pocket. He takes out a pocket knife and hands it to Austin.

"You never know when you might need it." He shrugs his shoulders and smirks.

Austin gives him a half smile and turns to the tree. He starts to carve a so called penis. It didn't end up looking like one.

"Dez." He says once he's finished.

"Yeah?" He asks while Austin hands the pocket knife to Dallas.

He, then, turns to Dez and asks him. "Dare" Oh no. Dez is capable of doing whatever you tell him to. One day, when we were in 4th grade, Dallas dared him to shave his head. He did it. Causing us to be grounded for two complete weeks.

"I dare you to strip dance." He demands. I look at him with an eyebrow raised. I thought he was the type of guy that created stronger dares. Apparently not.

Dez, of course, does it. And finally we come back to Trish, who was dared to show a bra strip.

Finally, my favorite part of the bonfire came and we all gathered around the bonfire to start singing songs. Austin and I took out our guitars and sat next to each other. We first discussed which song we were going to start with first.

"How about we sing something classic like The Beatles?" He says. I feel my eyes go wide open and my lips forming a giant grin. I think of the perfect song and I start playing.

_Here comes the sun, _

**_here comes the sun_**

_And I say_

**_it's all right_**

**_Little darling_**_, _

**it's been a long cold lonely winter**

**_Little darling_**_, _

**it feels like years since it's been here**

_Here comes the sun,_****

**_here comes the sun_**

_And I say_****

**_it's all right_**

**_Little darling_**_, _

**the smiles returning to the faces**

**_Little darling_**_,_

**it seems like years since it's been here **

**_Here comes the sun, _**

**_here comes the sun_**

**_And I say _**

**_it's all right_**

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_**

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_**

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_**

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_**

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_**

**_Little darling_**_, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

**_Little darling_**_, it seems like years since it's been clear_

**_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_**

**_And I say it's all right_**

**_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_**

**_It's all right, it's all right_ (1.)**

We finish smiling real big and the rest of the group applauded us. I have to admit we did pretty good.

Then I start playing another song. An original song that I wrote and waited this whole week to sing it to all my friends.

_An old man turned ninety-eight_

_He won the lottery and died the next day_

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay_

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly_

_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye_

_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight_

_And as the plane crashed down he thought_

_"Well isn't this nice..."_

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when_

_You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up_

_In your face_

_A traffic jam when you're already late_

_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break_

_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_

_It's meeting the man of my dreams_

_And then meeting his beautiful wife_

_And isn't it ironic...don't you think_

_A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out_

_Helping you out _**(2)**

When I finish, I open my eyes. I didn't notice I closed my eyes through the whole song. Everyone is staring at me. I feel my cheeks turning hot until everybody, I mean _everybody_ was clapping, whistling, shouting with enthusiasm. I laugh and smile. I look at every sing face in the circle. Dez was clapping and nodding his head. Trish was shouting with a smile. Dallas was whistling. And then I saw Austin. His face was in awe. He was looking at me, clapping. I feel happy, animated.

This is what inspires me to write songs, the support from the closest people I have.

* * *

**So here was chapter 3! Please review and let me know if you liked it! I have another fanfic called "Musical Shots". Please read that one too! **

**1. Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles. (I am a beatlemaniac, a proud one.)**

**2. Ironic by Alanis Morisette. This song is pretty old and famous so you may have heard it before but you may not know it's name so here it is! (Happened to me once.)**

**-courage**


	4. READ

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER BUT IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS.**

**I don't feel like this story should continue because I'm really out of ideas. And if I do get an idea, I don't feel it goes with this story, that's why I created "Musical Shots". If you do get an idea, I would like you to message me or tell me through a review. If I use your idea, I'll give you a shout out and give credit (of course). If your idea is good but I don't know who to use it as a continuation on the story (I don't even that even made sense) I'll give the story to you and gonna let you continue it. Of course, maybe I'll get more than one idea, so I'll choose which one I like the most. Do I make sense? If not, I'm sorry. **

**-courage**


End file.
